


John Reese: Season Two--Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds and Altercations

by mizwidget



Series: John Reese: Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds, and Altercations [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizwidget/pseuds/mizwidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything (and too much) that you would want to know about John Reese and others getting shot, in fights and altercations during POI: Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Reese: Season Two--Catalog/List of Gunshots, Other Wounds and Altercations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamahub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamahub/gifts), [blacktop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktop/gifts), [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/gifts).



**John Reese: Catalog/ S02 List of Gunshots, Other Wounds and Altercations**

 

27 June 2014--mizwidget

 

**Time Stamps in front of action**

 

**Weapons of choice:**

**Reese** \-- SIG-Sauer P226R

 **Carter** \-- Glock 19

 **Fusco** \-- Glock 19

 **Stanton** \-- Walther PPK

 **Shaw** \-- Heckler  & Koch USP Compact 0.45ACP, back up Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380

 **Root** \-- Heizer Defense Double Tap

 

 **S201 – “The Contingency”: 9:45** the Aryan goon stabs the bar table with his chrome  _Colt Commander_ hand gun, Reese takes the guy’s gun hand and fires first at him, and then the other three guys in the bar; **13:31** Reese smashes the driver’s side window of an NYPD squad car and handcuffs Leon to the steering wheel; **18:06** Leon says, “You might as well shoot me now,” and the Aryan Brothers draw their Glocks; **18:32** Fusco draws his _Glock_ , **18:44** Fusco gets knocked out with the butt of a _Heckler & Koch MP5A3_; **21:56** Root cuts Harold’s right palm with a single blade razor, and while the pharmacist is distracted with Harold, Root steals meds; **25:03** from outside the building, two shots are heard, followed by a third; **25:06** the Aryan guy, Titus breaks the window as he flies, crashing through; **33:41** Aryan dudes ride up on motorcycles and start shooting at Reese and Leon, Reese returns fire, he and Leon run away; **36:11** Aryan dudes on motorcycles start shooting at Reese and Leon again; **37:36** Reese picks up a fire extinguisher and hits one of the Aryan guys in the head, knocking him off his motorcycle; **37:45** Titus knocks Leon off his feet, then picks him up to punch him; **37:56** Reese tells him to “pick on someone his own size,” Reese starts in on the big dude, and gets thrown around and head-butted; **38:30** Carter shoots Titus with a _Def Tec 1315_ grenade launcher, knocking him out, she then returns the “Plan B bag” to Reese.

 

 **S202 – “Bad Code”: 12:49**  In Bishop, TX, Reese goes to the “Razorback” bar to find Cody Grayson, Cody takes a swing at Reese, then the other guys in the bar join in, and Reese finalizes the fight by throwing one of the dudes through the glass door; **22:58** Root draws her _Heizer Defense Double Tap;_ **23:04** Weeks attacks Root, throwing her against a wall, punching and then kicking her in the abdomen, then Weeks kicks her some more; **23:37** Weeks picks up Root’s _Double Tap_ ; **26:14** Weeks draws the _Double Tap_ on Harold and tries to shoot it twice—it is not loaded; **26:17** Root reaches for the taser that’s on the floor and tases Weeks; **26:41** Reese sucker-punches one of the hunters that was in the bar and punches a second guy in a baseball cap who was also in the bar, Reese goes back and takes their hunting computer and crossbow; **35:28** Root injects Finch with a “mild sedative” in the left side of his neck; **37:09** Root kills Weeks, shooting him twice with the _Double Tap_ ; **40:23** Root draws her gun; **40:25** John draws his _SIG_ and Harold gets up out of the wheelchair, bumping Root so she does not shoot the train porter.

 

 **S203 – “Masquerade”: 00:54** man ejected from 5th (?) floor window, body lands on roof of parked car; **03:36** Reese bumps into Sophia’s body guard, dropping something into his pocket; **03:56** the store detective discovers a shop-lifted watch in said bodyguard’s pocket; **05:18** Reese pickpockets the wallet of the first bodyguard candidate, then he picks up the rest of the wallets from the other candidates; **05:40** “John Randall” starts pulling out the wallets of the other four bodyguard candidates; **07:38** Reese demonstrates that he understands and speaks Russian [извините]; **18:41** Reese draws and cocks his _SIG_ ; **18:51** after removing the memory card, Reese drops the paparazzo's digital camera on the asphalt pavement; **20:30** Reese spots two gun-toting goons at the dance club, and forcibly removes their weapons; **20:52** Reese spots a third gunman, and moves the second gunman in front of himself to take the shot with Sophia directly behind John; **33:45** after sounds of glass breaking one guy is thrown out of the bar; **34:53** meanwhile, Reese is involved in a knife fight by the bar; **35:03** a gunman runs into the bar, weapon drawn, and Carter steps out and shoots him; **36:03** with his _Taurus PT 92AFS_ hand gun drawn, Monty walks up to Sophia as she stands with her double-dealing boyfriend, Jack, Monty later takes her to his car; **37:23** Fusco, his gun drawn, breaks the driver's side window as Monty is about to shoot Sophia; **37:32** Monty grabs Fusco's gun by the barrel, shoots his  _Taurus--_ that Fusco has managed to have pointed straight up in the air, Monty then gets out of his car and aims his gun at Fusco and Sophia; **37:53** Carter [driving] and Reese speed her car at Monty's SUV, rolling the SUV, which knocks Monty about 5 feet to the pavement; **38:22** Reese bursts through the balcony doors of Jack's hotel room, and hangs him over the edge of the wall, Sophia walks out and breaks up with Jack, Reese has a feral grin on his face; **41:02** Stanton walks into a utility area, hand gun drawn and talks with her prisoner, Mark Snow; **41:49** Snow reveals the bomb attached to his chest, that has a cell phone activator.

 

 ***S204 – “Triggerman”: 03:55** Enforcer Riley Cavanaugh [the Number], reveals his holstered _Smith & Wesson Model 36_ revolver at the dining table; **11:32** two gunshots in Eddie's car that is in front of Reese, Reese stops his car, gets out, gun drawn; **22:34** George's three gang members come out on the roof shooting at Riley, Reese steps out and knocks them down, then follows Annie and Riley downstairs; **23:07** Riley aims at Reese, shooting him in his tactical (bullet proof body armor) vest; **26:52** two black bounty hunters get out of their car, guns drawn and run to the restaurant, Riley and Annie head out the back exit; **27:10** Reese meets the two bounty hunters at the back door, Reese easily takes them down; **32:17** Reese grabs Riley off the sidewalk, disarms him, they fight and finally Reese is able to tell Riley he is there to help; **38:34** Riley enters with his gun drawn, demanding that Annie be released; **39:04** Reese steps out, covering Riley, and a gun battle between the Massey gang and Reese/Riley happens; **39:56** Riley is shot; **40:21** Riley shoots Massey; **41:49** the Hispanic bounty hunter takes aim and kills Riley; **43:13** Reese shows up at the door of the Hispanic bounty hunter as he is packing up his money and his _Smith & Wesson 5906_, and Reese tells him he's "not here for the money."

 

 **S205 - "Bury the Lede": 04:41** Simmons is in the backseat of Fusco's personal car, he draws and cocks his S _mith & Wesson Model 60_ revolver at Fusco's head; 21:15 Reese jumps from the top of cargo containers at Zambrano's property and beats up two FBI guys; **21:29** Maxine Angelis [the Number] discovers Zambrano's body; **29:23** Reese sees a green laser target on Maxine's left shoulder move to her heart area, he forces her to get down--there are two shooters; **29:40** Reese and Maxine are still being shot at, Maxine asks Reese for his car keys, then Reese draws his _SIG_ and fires to cover both of them as they get into the Porsche, Maxine drives; **36:59** Bogle, with drawn weapon, thanks Maxine for finding Zambrano's ledger, while Pitt beats Reese up, transferring blood to Maxine's fingers to make it look like a murder/suicide at her place--Finch instructs Reese to wait for rescue; **38:02** Bogle punches Maxine across her face after she taunts him; **38:09** Carter and Fusco show up with their guns drawn, Bogle and Pitt counter with their guns drawn at Carter and Fusco; **38:28** Bogle takes the first shot at Carter and Fusco, a gun fight in the carousel ensues; **38:55** Reese and Pitt fight hand-to-hand; **39:10** Bogle finds Maxine as she's sending a photo of the ledger page via her phone and takes aim, Reese takes aim at Bogle and shoots him in the left shoulder.

 

 **S206- "The High Road": 09:24** Reese draws his gun when the doorbell rings; **09:31** he uncocks his _SIG_ ; **25:38** Reese draws his gun, and Carter tries to talk him out of meeting the two robbers [Vaughn and Burnside]; **26:10** Reese stashes his weapon in his back waistband and leaves Carter's car to walk to the bar and confront the two bad guys; **30:34** five pseudo-catering guys, including Wyler, Vaughn and Burnside, arrive at the high rise, weapons are carried in a covered stainless steel steam table tray including three _Heckler & Koch MP5A3s_, Vaughn has a _Taurus PT92 stainless;_   **31:22** the armed gang enters the condo; **34:37** Reese gets the guy in a choke hold and disables him, then takes the guy's catering uniform, ski mask and _H &K MP5A3_; **35:03** Reese shows up at the robbery situation; **35:55** Vaughn cocks and points his _Taurus_ at Wyler and commands him to open the safe or he will kill him right then; **37:05** Vaughn takes aim with his _Taurus_ at Wyler; **37:10** Finch remotely sets off the alarm system as a distraction and Reese hits Vaughn in the face with the  _H &K MP53A_ and shoots another gang guy in the knee, Burnside grabs Reese from behind, Reese steps on his foot, elbows him in the gut, swings him forward and shoots him in the knee; **37:20** Wyler gets Vaughn's Taurus PT92, aims it at his face, then cocks it after Vaughn taunts him; **38:36** Reese whips Vaughn with the _H &K_ as Vaughn taunts Wyler about not having it in him to shoot.

 

 **S207- "Critical": 01:00** Leon Tao is thrown through a window; **01:29** Reese takes on and dispatches the two goons--probably Russian mafia, who want to kill Leon, with hand-to-hand combat; **15:38** Reese has his _SIG_ drawn and finds the sniper at the 8th floor window, Reese uses martial arts to disarm him, then shoots the guy in the chest with his own _Accuracy International AX338_ as he is drawing his hand gun--he survives the shot because he is wearing a tactical vest with Type III ceramic plates; **20:12** Reese draws and cocks his _SIG_ on Wesley; **20:40** Reese uncocks his gun and stashes it in his back waistband; **21:37** Reese quickly redraws and cocks his gun, pointing it at Wesley; **21:40** Wesley's sentry tries to garrote Reese, but Reese has his gun between his throat and the wire, Reese reverse-head-butts the sentry and then shoots him in the right foot, then Reese hits the guy in the throat with his _SIG_ ; **32:33** Stanton shoots the ceiling work lights out, and continues to shoot at Snow, then Carter, then Stanton disappears; **35:47** Reese attacks the agents who are in pursuit of Amy with martial arts, and Reese escorts her to safety; **36:20** the pretend NYPD beat cop that Fusco had harassed earlier approaches Reese and Amy with gun drawn and cocked.

 

 **S208- "Til Death": 09:51** a bald headed man puts a remote-detonated bomb on the front driver's side wheel well of Sabrina Drake's [one of the Numbers] car; **10:08** Reese removes the bomb, walks away and neutralizes the bomb just before the detonating cell phone trigger call comes in; **16:00** Reese spots a sniper on the second story of an adjacent building, taking aim at Daniel Drake [the second Number]; **16:13** Reese bumps into Mr. Drake and sabotages the shot; **24:03** Reese is walking in the dark toward the electrical box in the back deck area of the Drake's home and is attacked, he fights the hit man; **24:10** Carter comes up with her gun drawn, Mr. Drake shows up, questioning why they are on his property, the hit man takes aim, and Carter manages to keep Drake from getting shot, the hit man strikes Reese on the shoulder and escapes on a motorcycle; **24:31** Reese punches Drake in the face to shut him up and stashes him in Finch's Cadillac; **25:43** Reese and Carter drive up, Reese puts a black hood over Sabrina's head, and stashes her in the trunk of the Cadillac with her unconscious husband [marriage counseling by automobile trunk]; **27:23** Reese racks a round into the chamber of his _SIG_ , and asks Daniel where Nestor Santiago [Santi] is, and walks away leaving the two zip-tied to their chairs to bicker; **33:05** Reese takes his knife out of his pocket and cuts the zip-tie to their left hands; **38:11** one hit man is coming up the stairs, semi-automatic pistol drawn; **38:16** Carter announces herself as NYPD and gun fight ensues, she shoots the hit man in the left shoulder; **38:22** a second hit man comes up the stairs and shoots Fusco in the chest [he is wearing a tactical vest], knocking him down, Carter shoots the hit man, apparently killing him; **38:29** Santi comes up the stairs shooting, and Carter returns fire as she heads to the living room, out of sight; **38:44** a fourth hit man enters the kitchen and shoots the lock on the pantry where the Drakes are waiting; **38:48** Reese grabs that guy's gun, knocks his right wrist against the door frame dislodging the weapon; **38:55** Santi is still in the action, continuing after Carter, who has just reloaded her gun; **39:06** Fusco comes up behind Santi, weapon drawn and shoots him in the chest; **39:21** Reese is hand-to-hand fighting with the hit man in the kitchen, and gets thrown over the kitchen island; **39:31** hit man pulls a dagger; **39:33** Reese grabs a handy hammer from the counter, in the course of the fight, disarms the hit man; **39:47** Reese picks up a pneumatic nail gun and shoots the hit man in the right shoulder; **39:52** Reese shoots two nails in the toe of the man's left boot, then uses the nail gun to strike the man in the jaw, knocking him out.

 

 **S209- "C.O.D.": 19:34** Reese loads clip into his _SIG_ ; **19:43** second car arrives on street behind cab, Reese instructs Fermin Ordoñez [the Number] to drive toward the rear quarter panel of the car in front of them, to ram the vehicle; **19:50** gunmen from the front car approach with submachine guns drawn; **19:53** gunmen from the rear use hand guns to fire on the cab; **20:01** Fermin drives his cab into the rear panel of the Estonian's car, spinning it around; **22:47** Reese shows up at Aziz' shop _SIG_ drawn and ready, Fermin with him; **23:01** Aziz is found after being killed by the Estonians; **28:56** Reese and Fermin arrive at the address _D3mn8_ has set up for the purchase of Pushkov's laptop, Reese has his weapon drawn as they walk up the stairs to an empty site; **31:20** two Estonian gang members approach Reese on the street with guns drawn, and Reese indulges in martial arts, beating them into submission; **35:34** Irina commands her associates to shoot the dog, and Reese shows up and uses martial arts to destroy cue sticks and the pool hall; **35:46** At Harold's command, Bear attacks the Estonian who drew a hand gun on a downed Reese; **35:50** Fermin picks up a cue ball and pitches it at the Estonian about to shoot Reese, hitting the bad guy in the head; **37:50** a gun man pops up from behind Grifoni's car and shoots at Fusco and kills Bowman, the cop who is with Fusco.

 

 **S210- "Shadow Box": 00:58** man in motorcycle helmet breaks display case glass to get a key, starts, then rides one of the motorcycles in the showroom, crashing through the glass front of store; **16:23** Harold discovers the alarm at Chappel's offices has been tampered with; **16:28** explosion stops Harold's conversation via earpiece with John, and Shayn Coleman pushes Finch against the door with his right prosthetic arm across Harold's chest; 17:15 Abby Monroe [the Number] kicks Reese in the left shin, he visibly restrains himself from reacting and hurting her; **17:38** as Shayn and Harold are about to leave, Coleman has his gun drawn and ready, Harold requests, "Please, no guns"; **17:43** Shayne sticks his arm out at a running man, who knocks himself down with Shayne's arm at his windpipe, then Finch and Coleman leave Chapple's offices; **30:17** Shayn draws his hand gun, and Reese easily removes it from him, Reese removes the magazine, unchambers the round and hands the gun back to Shayn; **31:39** Abby detonates the explosive as the adjacent subway goes by; **33:08** Shayn, Abby and Reese blow the roof of the room with plastique explosive, dropping the safe deposit vault down to them; **33:58** the first mercenary fires on Abby, Shayn and Reese; **34:01** Reese fires back; **34:14** Reese installs a suppressor on his _SIG_ ; **38:11** Reese lays down covering fire so Abby and Shayn can go upstairs into the bank and meet Finch.

 

 **S211- "2 **∏** r": 13:43** Caleb confronts a drug dealer selling E in a stairwell; **13:47** Finch stops the fight; **22:47** the rival drug gang members draw and cock their handguns, Lorenzo, the "owner" of the territory comes out and tells Caleb to stop cutting in on his territory; **23:42** one of the gang members tosses a wood baseball bat to Lorenzo; **23:45** Fusco draws and racks a round in the chamber of his gun.

 

 **S212- "Prisoner's Dilemma": 04:53** Hersh draws and shoots his handgun pointed up on the street in mid-town to be arrested and sent to Rikers; **09:32** Fusco is being pepper sprayed by the model, Karolina Kurkova [the Number], who thinks he is with the Armenian gang who are after her; **10:51 [flashback, 2007: Prague]** Stanton and Reese enter a hotel room where Reese shoots the two Chinese men buying US secret combat drone plans, Stanton shoots Dawson for treason, Reese remarks that it is his first triple homicide, Stanton reminds Reese that he is a killer; **16:31** Aryan leader takes a swing at Reese in the Rikers exercise yard; **17:51** **[flashback, 2009: Paris]** Reese and Stanton draw their handguns with suppressors and kill a couple with double-tap shots while they are sitting in a bar; **26:18** **[flashback, 2009: Paris]** Stanton knocks Reese across the throat with her arm, takes his gun and points it at his neck, asking him to choose to be the Boy Scout or the killer; **31:52** Titus, the Aryan leader, punches Reese in the nose, one of the other prisoners holds Reese's arms back from behind, and he falls, other prisoners taking punches and kicks while Reese refuses to fight back; **32:23** Hersh approaches with a shiv--a home made knife-- to stab Reese when Elias calls for an end to the mayhem; **35:00** Finch is disguised in a prison guard uniform, and has readied Reese's _Def Tech 1315_ grenade launcher; **36:25** a gun cocks at both Reese and Carter, it's Donnelly aiming at Reese; **36:45** Donnelly demands Reese drop his gun, Carter puts down her weapon; **37:09** Donnelly directs Carter to put her handcuffs on Reese; **37:19** Donnelly aims his gun at Carter, and puts handcuff on her; **38:51 [flashback, 2010: Ordos]** Reese has drawn his gun at Stanton, and he does not shoot her; **39:00 [flashback: Ordos]** Stanton draws her weapon and shoots Reese; **39:13 **[flashback: Ordos]**** sound of a jet overhead; **39:19** **[flashback: Ordos]** missile lands where Reese and Stanton had been; **42:28** Donnelly's car, with Reese and Carter in the backseat, is t-boned from the passenger side by Stanton driving a dump truck that rolls the car; **43:01** Stanton double-taps Donnelly with a suppressor on her gun; **43:15** Stanton injects Reese in the neck with a syringe full of tranquilizer.

 

 **S213- "Dead Reckoning": 09:16** Reese knocks on the door and 2 seconds later we hear a semi automatic gun firing [turns out to be a video game], Reese reaches for his gun; **10:16** Stanton powers up the detonators on Reese and Snow's cell phones, Petar and his man back away; **10:20** the man draws his handgun on Reese, as Snow then Reese draws their guns; **10:23** Stanton's sniper fire kills Petar and his associate, Snow picks up the hard drive; 15:30 Reese punches the first ATF agent, while Snow punches the second then puts his left arm across his throat to strangle him, Reese makes him stop; **19:25** Snow puts a supressor on his handgun, then Reese does the same; **19:49** Reese fires at the two Delta Force guards waiting at the elevator, kneecapping them; **19:55** Reese and Snow take their weapons, and duct tape their mouths; **20:08** Snow thinks it's a bioweapons lab, one of the guards punches Snow in the face; **20:10** Snow draws his gun and aims at the guy's forehead, and Reese draws on Snow and orders him to not shoot; **20:39** Stanton powers up their cell phone detonators for 15:00 minutes; **24:08** Reese has his gun drawn as he enters the authorized area, shakes the hand of the security guard and knocks him out; **24:22** Reese enters the secure area with gun drawn; **26:57** Snow hits the guard in the jaw with his handgun; **29:51** Snow attacks Reese because Reese refuses to stop the server drives' erasure, martial arts fighting happens--Snow is no match for Reese, Snow hits his back near his kidney and stops; **30:14** detonators on cellphones power-up; **30:23** Stanton walks into the facility, gun drawn; **32:30** Stanton arms Reese and Snow's detonators for 05:00 minutes; **34:00** Snow knocks Reese on the back of the head with his handgun, and is upset that Reese is thinking of preventing collateral damage; **34:39** Reese shoots after Snow just as the elevator doors close; **39:59** Stanton starts up her car, and the whine of the detonator tone starts up; **40:04** Snow is in the backseat of Stanton's car; **40:12** Snow's vest detonates.

 

 **S214- "One Percent": 16:43** sounds of fighting are heard off screen; **16:46** the security guy is thrown through Logan Pierce's [the Number] opened office door; **16:50** Reese walks into Pierce's office with an offer for Reese to protect him; **22:02** Pierce drinks a glass of single malt Scotch spiked with naproxen to which he is allergic, he goes into anaphylactic shock; **22:34** Reese intubates him using plastic tubing he cuts from a single handle bar faucet; **31:21** Reese grabs Campbell's index finger, twists, gets him on the floor and zip ties his wrists like handcuffs; **34:27** Reese draws his hand gun and enters the hotel room to find Emily Morton, who has a gun pointed at Reese; **34:53** Reese disarms Emily; **38:02**  Reese approaches, gun drawn and shoots one of the three goons, who are trying to throw Pierce over the bridge, in the left kneecap, then beats the crap out of the two remaining goons; **39:19** Ingram picks up his revolver and is deciding whether to follow Number Anna Sanders or not--he's never killed before.

 

 **S215- "Booked Solid": 21:45** Reese draws his gun from his back waistband, and fires, shooting the hit man, then he kicks him in the face and restrains his hands in improvised handcuffs with an electrical cord; **22:24** cameras on the street spot flashes from 3 gunshots in Harris' darkened room; **23:26** Reese removes tape from the hall camera adjacent to Harris' room, draws his gun and enters the suite, clearing it as he goes; **26:13** Reese enters the room next door, gun drawn discovering first the recording device and second a woman whom he strangles; **26:37** Mira Dobrica [the Number] runs into the elevator that has one of the Serbian hit squad in it, Reese chases down the hall, gun drawn and gets to the elevator too late; **26:49** hit man covers elevator camera with tape, and draws and cocks his gun; **27:14** Serb hit man orders Mira to have the elevator car go to the basement; **27:30** Reese smashes his left elbow into an emergency fire box and takes out a fire axe; **27:31** Fusco tells Reese that one of the team of hit men is leaving his post, Finch notes that the hit man in the lobby is also leaving, taking a rolling display case/trunk with Harris' body inside; **28:24** Reese opens the elevator roof access door, the Serb hit man fires six times, missing Reese, and then grabs Mira around her shoulders, she is a hostage; **28:34** Mira steps on the hit man's instep, falls forward so Reese can get a clear shot at the hit man's right shoulder; **28:41** Reese smashes through the elevator roof grill and jumps down disabling the hit man; **30:01** Fusco happens on two hit men trying to load the rolling case into a van, his gun is drawn, he hits one guy in the face, shoots the second guy in the right shoulder, and kicks him in the shoulder, knocking him out, Fusco then verifies there is a body in the case; **33:52** Derek, the hotel manager approaches Reese, who punches Derek in the face, and Reese walks away; **34:16** Hersh finds Reese waiting at an elevator, and points his gun at John, takes his gun from his waistband, and his mobile phone, and he and Reese go some place a "little more private"; **36:06** Hersh shoves Reese into the hotel kitchen, and Hersh yells to the kitchen staff to get out, his gun drawn; **36:19** Reese gets very quiet and relaxed as Hersh shoves him around; **37:14** Hersh holds Reese's head over a gas burner as he asks Reese who he works for, Reese stomps on Hersh's left foot, Hersh pulls a knife, Reese grabs a skillet, then a cook's knife and after a knife fight, stabs Hersh near the Celiac artery; **38:02** Reese picks up Hersh's gun and removes the magazine; **39:29** the Serbian assassin uncoils a wire garrote as he approaches Mira in the precinct room; **39:42** Carter shoots the assassin three times.

 

 **S216- "Relevance": 00:38 [flashback, 2011]** Daniel Aquino, affiliated with Northern Lights is shot in parking lot at the order of Special Counsel, because he was "asking too many questions"; **01:54** two Middle Eastern men [Turkish?] accosting Sam Shaw [one of the Numbers] pull handguns on Shaw and German policeman; **02:02** Shaw shoots the first man, then the second with suppressed _Heckler & Koch USP Compact_ handgun, which she turns and aims at the police officer, telling him to get down, she takes a device that looks like a cell phone out of one of the dead men's left hand; **04:34** Shaw takes a suppressed _Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW_ semi-automatic from her weapons bag and proceeds to Bekhti's apartment; **05:13** Shaw puts on gasmask/visor, she breaks the lock on the front door and enters the apartment; **06:39** the man who was down attacks Shaw from behind, he tries to stab her with a knife, she punches him in the throat, head butts him, then knees him in the crotch, he manages to get away, she clears the apartment, semiautomatic at the ready; **07:26** Shaw's partner,Michael Cole [the other Number] tells her to stop moving in the short hallway, then directs her to fire through a wall at her 3 o'clock; **07:35** Shaw fires four single shots, killing the armed man [Bekhti?]; **08:29** after Shaw dials a number on her cell phone, the apartment explodes at 08:34; **12:45** Shaw gets her gun ready; **12:47** Shaw and Cole enter the apartment where Mercer has gone in, Cole leads them upstairs; **13:33** Shaw hears two gunshots outside; **13:48** Cole sees shadows under the door, steps behind Shaw and gets shot with semiautomatic rifle shots in the back protecting her; **13:57** Shaw fires her semiautomatic back through the closed door, killing the assailant; **14:03** a second assassin rolls in a flashbang from a second door, Shaw covers her ears, the flashbang goes off; **14:06** Shaw fires and kills the second gunman; **15:03** Shaw picks up an earpiece and hears a voice on the comm, (Wilson) directs the second team to head in; **15:07** Shaw heads out of the room, weapon ready; **15:10** a man in a gasmask with a semiautomatic shows up at the top of the stairs, Shaw takes him out, grabs his flashbang, setting it and putting it in his gas mask; **15:19** flashbang goes off in his face; **15:21** Reese shows up, gun drawn with hands up, Reese: "Shaw, my name is John. I'm here to help you."; **15:30** Shaw shoots at Reese; **15:34** Wilson on the comm says "Team 3, move into position.", Shaw sees men coming up the stairs; **15:47** Shaw shoots two shots at the man behind the dumpster just to make sure, as Shaw is walking away from the scene, she sees all these men clutching their kneecaps, groaning (probably Reese's doing); 16:11 Wilson fires first, then Shaw, then there is a fire fight between the two of them, Shaw runs away; **19:02** Shaw picks up a scattergun; **19:11** Shaw directs Louis to zip-tie his friend to the radiator; **22:18** Shaw shoots all the drug dealers, all except Louis, with her back up _Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380_ with a suppressor; **27:10** Shaw picks up her _H &K _hand gun, and goes to investigate, finding the real Veronica duct taped, in the bathtub; **27:25** Root uses a taser on Shaw's neck; **29:44** immediately after Root leaves, Wilson's team enters, guns drawn, clearing the hotel suite; **30:03** the team leader puts his handgun in the front waistband, after getting instructions on his phone regarding how to deal with Shaw; 30:13 he takes a syringe out of a small black bag; **30:22** just as he leans forward to inject the syringe in Shaw's shoulder, she grabs his handgun, shoots him in the kneecap, then proceeds to shoot all but one of the other team members in the room; **30:31** the last team member drops from a shot behind the wall; **30:36** Reese reveals himself, gun with suppressor in right hand; **31:26** Reese pulls out his knife and cuts the remaining zip-tie from Shaw's right arm; **38:57** Shaw draws her gun, shoots Wilson; **39:29** Shaw dumps a package, presumably her hand gun, in a city trash can; **39:54** Hersh approaches from Shaw's six and stabs her with a syringe to kill her; **42:32** Shaw draws and cocks her gun on Finch and Reese; **42:44** Shaw commands them to toss their cell phones to her.

 

 **S217- "Proteus":** [The Machine supplies six simultaneous Numbers] **08:23** Reese hears something fall on the floor at Rollins' Owen Island place and draws his gun; **15:56** Reese and Alan Fahey [the Number] draw their handguns and approach the fisherman; **16:12** Fahey put up his gun and asks for ID; **16:39** Fahey has his gun drawn again as the guy comes from behind a stack of nets; **22:25** Reese remarks that Fahey is wearing a tactical vest, and questions the need for it; **28:05** Reese enters the shelter where the generator is setup, gun draw, and flashlight in hand, he plugs the generator back in and re-starts it; **28:32** The Deputy Officer is found stabbed through her heart; **29:55** Reese identifies the knife as a K-Bar, military issue knife; **30:17** the drifter tries martial arts fighting on Reese who easily takes him down; **32:52** Carters draws her gun on Beecher; **33:12** Reese approaches the fishing boat, gun drawn and finds the packages in the crabpots/crates are marijuana; **33:36** the harpoon from a spear gun flies past Reese into the crate, Reese approaches the fisherman (Ethan) and they fight over the spear gun, Reese easily knocking Ethan out; **38:44** Reese grabs a handy oar and smacks Ethan on the head, knocking him out; **38:53** pseudo-Fahey has his gun drawn on Harold; **40:36** just as pseudo-Fahey/Alex Declan is about to kill Harold, Carter shoots him in the back; **41:12** Declan gets up and starts to fire his gun--because he was wearing body armor, and Cal Beecher shows up behind him and shoots Declan in the head.

 

 **S218- "All In": 01:28**  a big Nigerian gang member draws his knife to kill Leon Tao [the Number]; **01:45** Reese and Bear bust their way into the hotel room, Bear attacks the big Nigerian with the knife and Reese fights the shorter one; **21:17** Reese cuts in takes down the enforcer and his backup, Reese zip-ties the two to protect Lou Mitchell [the Number]; **31:32** Reese steps up to Makris with gun drawn as Makris is dialing his casino's head of security on his cell phone; 34:16 Casino security takes Reese's gun, and the enforcer aims Reese's gun at Reese, one of the security guys punches Reese out; **34:43** Makris has a knife in his hands and threatens Lou; **35:16** Makris cuts Lou's zip-ties from behind his back; **35:37** Makris sets Lou up to play Russian Roulette with a _Smith & Wesson Model 60_ revolver; **35:41** Makris makes Lou fire the revolver at Reese; **35:54** Makris makes Lou fire at Leon; **36:13** Reese kicks the table at Makris when Lou aims the gun at Harold, hitting the guy behind him with his chair, then Reese swings at the security guy to his left, takes the security guy's gun and shoots at the third security guy across the table behind Finch; **43:02** Quinn shoots and kills Szymanski and District Attorney Melinda Wright with a _suppressed Glock_ ; **43:25** Detective Terney shoots Quinn in the right shoulder with the _Glock_ to make it look like a robbery gone bad.

 

 **S219- "Trojan Horse": 07:58** Reese senses something is amiss, draws and cocks his gun; **09:17** as Reese is walking around, he hears a gun cocked; **09:27** Shaw takes his gun; **15:58** Reese picks Haskell's pocket, capturing Monica Jacobs' [the Number] flashdrive with the email documents; **23:51** Monica's office assistant. Jerome throws Monica's hand from his arm throwing her into the side of his car, calls her a "bitch," Reese shows up, throws Jerome back against the car with his gloved hand around Jerome's neck; **24:03** a gunshot breaks the rear window of Jerome's car; **24:07** a sniper from a nearby roof shoots Jerome, and then shoots at Reese and Monica, Reese stuffs Monica into the car, fires back at the sniper, then gets in the car with Monica; **24:19** Reese opens his knife to hotwire the engine; **30:40** Harold's laptop battery explodes; **33:36** one of Rylatech security guards draws and cocks his handgun; **33:38** Reese cocks his _Sig_ ; **33:43** security shoots at Reese and Monica, who takes cover behind a pillar, as they are leaving the server floor; **33:48** Reese reloads his gun, then jumps over a desk and fights the security guy; **33:59** a second security guy fires and Reese turns the first guy who takes the two bullets in his chest, Reese fires once, shooting the second guy in the left shoulder; **34:29** Reese finds Haskell in his office chair, shot in the head; **34:32** Martin Baxter cocks his _Walther PP_ pistol and demands that Reese drop his weapon, Reese complies; **36:55** Baxter shoots himself in the head at Greer's command; **38:59** Beecher gets out of his car to follow, gun drawn; **39:22** Beecher is ambushed by HR cops in the building's stairwell, he is killed in the firefight.

 

 **S220- "In Extremis": 24:25** Reese gets out of Brandon Boyd's limo and smashes Boyd's head on the roof of the car; **24:45** Boyd is handcuffed in the rear right passenger seat; **24:53** Reese draws his _SIG_ as he is driving; **24:57** Reese hands his gun to the backseat to Richard Nelson [the Number]; **25:19** Nelson fires the gun between Boyd's thighs into the car seat; **25:59** Nelson shoots towards Boyd's balls a second time, who then gives the name "Vincent Cochran"; **26:17** Nelson aims pointblank at Boyd's groin; **32:38** Nelson dies and Reese pulls the car over, he and Boyd drag Nelson out of the car to the pavement; **32:58** Reese stabs a large syringe of adrenaline through Nelson's chest wall [intracardiac injection--the syringe was probably from the doctor's personal medical bag] to restart his heart; **33:35** Reese knocks Boyd out and leaves him on the pavement; **35:17** Reese, dressed as a waiter, pours a glass of polonium-infused red wine into Cochran's glass; **39:37** Dr. Richard Nelson dies, while Reese keeps vigil; **43:20** The Machine shuts down, the virus Stanton inserted has corrupted the signal causing fatal errors.

 

 **S221- "Zero Day": 04:43** Root "Ms. May" draws her _Double Tap_ on Special Counsel; **08:05** Root taps an empty syringe on her hand, then we see Special Counsel is sitting in his office chair gagged and knocked out from the drug; **14:28** Reese is at an exit road from JFK Airport waiting for Earnest Thornhill's car to pass by so he can follow, he sees a black Cadillac Escalade stop, a man in a black coat gets out with his cell phone in hand; **14:35** Reese sees a drone approaching; **14:42** we see the operator is directing the drone by using his cell phone, and Reese realizes that they are going to blow up Thornhill's car; **14:44** Reese fires his _SIG_ at the op, who drops his phone; **14:48** the drone directly hits Thornhill's car, blowing it up; **21:05** Reese is in an office, gun in left hand at his side, a gun cocks from behind Reese; **21:09** Shaw has her gun pointed at Reese; **23:55** Carter takes her gun out of her desk drawer; **24:28** a SWAT team with rifles at the ready enters the office where Reese and Shaw are talking, Reese has his hands up and Shaw escapes through a window; **29:00** Shaw dunks her scarf in a pitcher of water; **29:06** Shaw takes out two handguns--a _Glock 26_ and a _Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380_\--that were duct taped to her back under her clothes; **29:14** a metal attaché case slides out the door from the NYPD interrogation room and explodes as a result of a flashbang/teargas grenade inside; **32:32** Terney and Carter drive up to a "suspect house," and get out, guns drawn, Terney directs Carter to go with him, around the back of the house; **32:44** Terney takes aim at Carter's back; **32:48** a guy runs out from the back of the house, gun drawn, and Carter takes aim and shoots, throwing Terney off, so he doesn't shoot Carter; **33:00** Shaw has her gun drawn, she and Reese approach and enter the Thornhill offices; **33:09** Reese draws his gun, and they engage in a firefight, downing two Decima agents and Greer is at a computer, looking at a printout; **35:10** more Decima agents show up and Shaw and Reese shoot again; **39:52** Root uses a taser to neutralize a Decima agent at the NYPL phone booth; **41:00** Shaw and Reese, guns drawn, are clearing a hallway at the NYPL; **41:04** four Decima agents fire on them; **41:20** Reese meets another agent, takes his gun away and they fight; **41:38** Reese draws his knife and stabs the agent.

 

 **S222- "God Mode": 01:19** Shaw has her _H &K USP Compact_ drawn; **01:29** over the phone handset, Reese hears "four o'clock" and draws and cocks his _SIG_ ; **01:37** "eleven o'clock," Reese shoots an agent; **01:40** "ten o'clock," Reese shoots another agent; **01:47** Reese reloads, The Machine says "stay"; **01:55** Root asks The Machine to change how it tells her to direct her shots—ascending tone cue = right, descending tone cue = left, as she draws her _Double Tap_ ; **02:16** "one o'clock," Reese fires; **02:20** "nine o'clock"; **02:23** "two o'clock," Reese shoots at each prompt; **02:39** Reese's cell phone rings and voices command him to "move—NOW!"; **02:47** Root walks with her gun drawn, Harold is with her; **02:53** she hears an ascending tone cue, shoots through the elevator doors, we hear a thud; **03:37** Reese finds Harold's crushed eyeglasses (that have Reese's planted GPS tracker) on the sidewalk; **06:01** Russian mobster draws gun on a kidnapped man [David (aka "Richard") Slack] two Russian mobsters are questioning; **06:02** Reese and Shaw fire their weapons through the metal roll-up door of a storage unit, downing the Russians; **06:19** Reese confiscates some weaponry from the Russians before he and Shaw leave, carrying it in a black bag; **06:42** The Machine leads them to another storage unit where Shaw finds a yellow Ferrari; **06:45** Shaw tosses a _Franchi SPAS-12_ shotgun to Reese; **07:33** Hersh and two other agents enter and clear a hotel room, guns drawn, to rescue Special Counsel; **18:50** on the sidewalk, a distraught man with a gun drawn is pointing at a bride/wedding party; **18:56** Reese shoots the armed man from the window of the Ferrari as Shaw pulls up to the curb; **20:13** a sniper shoots Szilard in the left chest; **20:21** sniper misses a shot at Root; **20:38** The Machine's voice warns Root that two assailants are after Harold, she draws her gun and aims and lethally shoots both of them; **21:04** Root aims at two workers unloading a pickup truck, which Root commandeers; **22:22** Hersh draws his gun and aims it at the translator, shooting him; **22:30** Hersh injects Asif, the man whom they were questioning, in the neck with a tranquilizer; **23:02** Shaw draws her gun and fires it four times at the pavement so she and Reese can commandeer a private car; **23:18** Root approaches Chandler, gun drawn, to commandeer his private jet to Portland, OR; **24:41** Shaw drives the car over the highway guardrail to land on parked cars; **25:08** Reese and Shaw steal a Medevac helicopter; **26:12** Terney puts the black hood back on Elias' head; **26:16** Terney draws his gun ready to shoot Elias; **26:18** Carter shoots Terney, Peter Yogarov, then Carter smashes gun across Terney's face, and escorts Elias to her sedan after which she takes off her ski mask; **27:40** Root, gun drawn, and Harold walk into Pacific Northwest National Lab [PNNL], Richland/Hanford, WA facility headquarters; **28:16** Root aims her gun at the technician to make him open the door to the main facility; **29:55** Root aims her gun at Harold; **29:57** Shaw shoots Root in the left shoulder, then she and Reese walk in, guns drawn; **31:16** after Hersh wakes him up, Asif notices that his hands are zip-tied to the steering wheel of the van he is "driving," then he looks back to the cargo area and sees that it is loaded with propane gas tanks, plastic gasoline containers and ammonium sulfate fertilizer bags; **31:55** the van explodes; **32:02** gun drawn, Shaw escorts the security monitor in the server area to stand by a wall; **33:12** Shaw has her gun drawn; **33:21** Reese has his gun drawn; **33:29** Hersh and one other show up at the entrance to the server room, guns drawn; **33:39** Special Counsel shows up behind Hersh; **40:27** Hersh draws his gun and shoots the tech in charge of moving the machine, then he kills the backup man who came in with him; **40:40** Hersh kills Special Counsel.

 

Completed--22July2014

**Author's Note:**

> All weapons information from Internet Movie Firearms Database--http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Person_of_Interest_-_Season_2


End file.
